Nowadays multimedia content such as audios and videos have become an essential part of people's everyday life. An audience can receive different types of multimedia content via various methods such as watching TV, listening to radio, visiting websites that host videos or audios, etc. As a result of receiving the multimedia content, an audience may generate interest towards a service or an item of merchandise associated with the multimedia content. Currently, in order to gain more information of the service or merchandise, the audience generally needs to search one or more keywords associated with the service or merchandise (e.g., using a search engine website). Such a known approach of interacting with multimedia content (i.e., searching keywords after receiving multimedia content), however, typically causes delays in the interactions of the audience with the multimedia content. This can potentially reduce the possibility of converting the audience's interest towards the service or merchandise into subsequent commercial activities (e.g., purchasing the service or merchandise).
Thus, a need exists for a method and system that can enable an audience to interact with multimedia content in substantially real time or with insignificant delays.